This invention relates to a space dividing or partitioning system such as for use in an office environment, and more particularly to such a system incorporating power and communication capabilities.
A wide variety of office space partitioning or dividing systems are known. Many such systems include wall panels which are rigidly interconnected with each other to form a sectioned wall assembly. In such a system, it is common to provide a power distribution system toward the lower end of each wall panel, incorporating power receptacles at spaced locations. It is also known to provide power and/or communication distribution in each panel substantially at desk height. While this type of wall construction functions well and has met with success, it involves certain drawbacks. For example, it is necessary to connect the power and communication components of one wall panel with the power and communication components of an adjacent wall panel when constructing a wall, and to disconnect such components when reconfiguring the wall. Further, the cost of such wall panels necessarily includes costs for the electrical and communication components. In addition, the structural connections of adjacent panels can be time consuming to disconnect and reconnect each time the wall configuration is altered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a space dividing or partitioning system incorporating a centralized power and communication distribution system. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system which removes power and communication distribution from the partition panels, thus simplifying construction of the panels and reducing overall costs associated therewith. Another object of the invention is to provide such a system which can be quickly and easily reconfigured with a minimal amount of labor. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system incorporating a central column for providing both structural support as well as power and communication distribution. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a system in which the column incorporates a number of features facilitating installation and power and communication distribution. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system in which partition panels can be quickly and easily mounted to and removed from a column. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a partition panel incorporating a number of features which reduce the overall cost of manufacture yet which provide partition panels which are easy to assemble, install and reconfigure.
Generally, the invention contemplates a space dividing or partitioning system for use in a building having a floor and a ceiling. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the space dividing system includes a column having a power receptacle arrangement, and at least a pair of partition panels secured to the column at spaced locations on the column. The power receptacle arrangement is accessible from between the pair of partition panels.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a space dividing system includes a column defining an upper end and a lower end adapted to be supported by the floor. The column includes a power receptacle arrangement, and an upper connection arrangement is interconnected with the upper end of the column. The upper connection arrangement is adapted for engagement with the ceiling, and a pair of partition panels are adapted for mounting to the column.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a column for a space dividing system includes a structural columnar assembly defining an upper end and a lower end for engagement with the floor. A power receptacle arrangement is interconnected with the structural columnar assembly, and includes one or more outwardly facing receptacles. The structural columnar assembly defines a passageway between its upper end and the power receptacle arrangement, for enabling wiring to pass from the ceiling through the passageway and to the power receptacle arrangement. An adjustable height connection arrangement is adapted for interconnection between the upper end of the structural columnar assembly and the ceiling. In this manner, the structural columnar assembly can be engaged with ceilings of different heights, thus enabling the column to be used in different areas of a building.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a column includes a structural columnar assembly defining an upper end adapted for positioning below the ceiling, and a lower end adapted for engagement with the floor. An adjustable height connection arrangement is adapted for interconnection between the upper end of the structural columnar assembly. One or more luminaires are adapted to be mounted to the column, and each luminaire includes a structural mounting member. The structural columnar assembly includes a luminaire mounting arrangement adjacent its upper end, which is adapted to releasably engage the structural mounting member to removably mount the luminaire to the structural columnar assembly.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a columnar assembly includes an upper end member, a lower end member, and a series of vertical structural members interconnected with and extending between the upper and lower end members. A series of partition panels are interconnected with the columnar assembly by means of a connection arrangement engaged with each partition panel and with one of the series of vertical structural members, for mounting the partition panels to the columnar assembly.
In accordance with a further object of the invention, a column includes a structural columnar assembly defining an upper end and lower end, and a power receptacle arrangement interconnected with the structural columnar assembly and including one or more outwardly facing receptacles. The structural columnar assembly defines a passageway between the power receptacle arrangement and one of its ends, for supplying wiring to the power receptacle arrangement. At least one cover member is removably engaged with the structural columnar assembly, for selectively providing access to the passageway from the exterior of the structural columnar assembly.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a column includes a structural columnar assembly defining an interior, and a power receptacle arrangement including receptacle mounting structure located within the interior of the structural columnar assembly and interconnected therewith. One or more outwardly facing power receptacles are separate from the receptacle mounting structure and are removably mounted thereto. Wiring is adapted to pass through the interior of the structural columnar assembly for engagement with the one or more outwardly facing power receptacles.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a partition panel includes a frame assembly having one or more inner frame members and defining an opening. A core is received within the opening of the frame assembly, and at least one outer member is engaged with one of the inner frame members. The at least one outer member includes a portion which overlies and engages the core, to maintain the core in position within the opening of the frame assembly.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a partition panel includes a series of inner frame members interconnected together. Each inner frame member defines an inwardly facing surface, which cooperates with the inwardly facing surfaces of the other frame members to define an opening. A core is located within the opening and includes an edge located adjacent each inwardly facing surface. An outer trim member is engaged with each inner frame member, and includes a portion overlying the core to maintain the core in position within the opening.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a partition panel includes a frame assembly having at least one inner frame member. A trim member is adapted for placement over the inner frame member. A retainer member is engaged with the inner frame member, and the trim member and the retainer member include mating engagement structure for mounting the trim member to the inner frame member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a partition system includes first and second adjacent partition panels. A first upper connector member and a first lower connector member are mounted to the first partition panel. Likewise, a second upper connector member and a second lower connector member are mounted to the second partition panel. An upper pivot connection is interposed between the first and second upper connector members, and a lower pivot connection is interposed between the first and second lower connector members. A synchronizing arrangement is interposed between the first and second upper connector members and between the first and second lower connector members, for providing synchronous pivoting movement of the first and second upper connector members and the first and second lower connector members upon pivoting movement between the first and second partition panels.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a partition panel includes a frame assembly having an upper frame member and defining an opening. A core is received within the opening, and an outer trim member is mounted to the upper frame member. The outer trim member includes an axially extending upwardly facing recess. An auxiliary component is adapted for mounting to the frame assembly, and includes a mounting arrangement for engagement within the recess for mounting the auxiliary component to the partition panel.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a partition system includes a lower partition panel defining an upper edge, and an upper partition panel defining a lower edge. The upper partition panel is located over the lower partition panel such that the lower edge of the upper partition panel is located adjacent the upper edge of the lower partition panel. A connection arrangement is interposed between the lower partition panel and the upper partition panel, and includes a pair of spaced upwardly open passages on the lower partition panel and a pair of spaced downwardly open passages on the upper partition panel. Each downwardly open passage is in alignment with one of the upwardly open passages. A pair of separate connector members are operable to mount the upper partition panel to the lower partition panel. Each connector member includes an upper portion extending into the downwardly open passage, and a lower portion extending into the upwardly open passage. In this manner, the upper panel is removably mounted to the lower panel.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a partition system includes first and second adjacent partition panels, and a pivot connection interposed therebetween for providing pivoting movement about a substantially vertical pivot axis. A vertical alignment arrangement is interposed between the first and second panels. The vertical alignment arrangement includes a substantially horizontal groove provided in the first panel, and a substantially horizontal projection provided on the second panel and received within the groove. The groove and projection are configured to maintain engagement of the projection within the groove upon pivoting movement between the first and second panels. In this manner, the first and second panels are maintained in vertical alignment with each other.
The various aspects of the invention can be employed separately or in subcombinations as desired. In a particularly preferred form, however, all of the various aspects of the invention are incorporated in a space dividing or partitioning system to provide such a system having significant advantages in manufacture, installation and reconfiguration.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.